This specification relates to electronic transactions.
Customers can use point-of-sale (POS), online ecommerce, or other systems to initiate transactions, e.g., at brick-and-mortar locations or other locations. A transaction can occur, for example, when a user makes a purchase of goods (e.g., products) or services (e.g., rentals). Each transaction can involve multiple parties, including at least the seller and the buyer. Transactions can also include or be associated with documents such as receipts, acknowledgements, notifications, bills, reports and any other artifacts of commerce. Electronic documents can be produced automatically, such as at a first system, and provided to other systems over the Internet. Some documents can be meant for storage, e.g., to provide historical information and/or for reporting. Other documents may be viewed, stored and/or printed by the user using a mobile or non-mobile device.